Entre passion et douceur
by Eleonore's tales
Summary: D'un côté il y Kacchan, d'un autre il y a Ochako et au milieu, il y a moi.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà un texte très court. Si l'histoire vous plaît, faites le moi savoir, j'ai peut-être une petite suite en tête ! ^^ Si jamais certains d'entre vous lisent "Mauvais sort", je ne l'ai pas abandonné mais la béta qui avait commencé ne peut plus me relire du coup je cherche quelqu'un pour me corriger... (si tu es motivé contacte-moi en MP) Enfin, si je parle plus, mon intro va être plus grande que mon texte XD

* * *

Aujourd'hui, dans les couloirs de l'école, on m'a confronté à un dilemme.

Depuis tout petit, j'admire Kacchan. Plus que l'admirer, il ne me passionne. Son caractère, son regard, sa voix...Tout cela captive toujours mon attention malgré ses mauvaises manières. Dès qu'il a vu mon Alters, Kacchan s'est enflammé. Il est devenu encore plus colérique intimidant. À plus d'une reprise, front contre front, il a continué à cracher ses insanités pour me pousser au combat. Heureusement, Ochako avait vite remarqué que je n'étais pas un bagarreur et elle n'hésitait pas à prendre ma défense pour alléger la situation. Ce gas est un vrai casse-pieds.

Je ne la connaissais que depuis la rentrée, mais la jeune fille était comme une bouffée d'air frais où une bouchée de crème chantillys. il m'arrivait de parler avec elle pendant des heures sans me rendre compte du temps qui passait et recevoir un message de sa part avant de m'en dormir avait quelque chose de très agréable. Je me suis vite rendu compte de mes sentiments pour elle, oui, je suis amoureux. Haaa... Être avec elle est si doux.

On pourrait se demander: "mais alors quel est ton fameux dilemme ."

C'est vrai, avant ce matin, tout était simple. J'allais sortir avec Ochako, m'entraîner avec All Might et contrôler All For One. Mon objectif était simple et sans détour, mais il y a quelques secondes, Kacchan m'a embrassé. Devant toute notre classe, il a crié et que le con de Deku devrait faire un choix entre lui et "la fille.

La réponse coule de source, tout le monde s'en doute alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j n'arrive pas à la dire ?

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? Reviews ?!


	2. Chapter 2

Quand on écrit des textes aussi court, il est facile le de publier jours après jours ! ^^ Un autre point de vue aujourd'hui et d'autres sentiments. J'espère que cela vous plaira !

* * *

Cela fait trente secondes que Katsuki a crié à Izuku de choisir entre lui et moi. Mais de quel droit demande-t-il cela ? En plus ce salopard a embrassé mon Deku. Tout le monde a bien vu que j'étais amoureuse d'Izuku et lui, m'apprécie sûrement tout autant. Alors pourquoi !?

Je suis prête à lui enfoncer mon point dans la figure, mais je m'arrêtais en voyant sa figure. Ses yeux sont humides et ses joues rouges comme les feux. Ho non... Il est sincère. Je suis penné pour lui... Il est réellement amoureux, mais moi aussi j'aime Deku, il n'a aucune chance.

Quelque chose me chagrine néanmoins. J'entends des murmures dans le couloir. La plupart des élèves de notre classe attendent la réponse du garçon aux cheveux verts et voilà le problème. Cela ne fait maintenant près qu'une minute que Deku a été questionné, mais il n'a pas répondu. Une minute... Que c'est long, le temps est étouffant quand je me retourne pour observer Izuku.

La tête baissée, main crispée et les poings serrés, le garçon semblait paralysé.

"pourquoi..."

Je m'étonne en voyant Izuku lever la tête, lui non plus ne semble pas comprenne le comportement de son ancien ami, mais pourquoi pleur t il ? Je me sens perdue. J'ai l'impression de rater quelque chose. Mon regard passe sur les deux garçons.

Mais Deku m'aime... N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Encore une fois c'est très court. ^^ Je voudrais savoir, avec qui vous imaginez que Teku va finir ? Katsuki ? Ochako ? Le proviseur ? (Wtf XD) Je sens que je vais décevoir quelques personnes avec la fin ! (même moi, je voudrais qu'il soit avec l'autre perso, mais ça donne mieux comme cela...) enfin, donnez-moi votre avis, cela m'intéresse ! Biz !


	3. Chapter 3

Troisième mini-chapitre ! Je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait j'aurais tout à fait put faire qu'un seul chapitre avec tout l'histoire XD Bon moi j'aime bien les minis chapitres donc ce n'est pas grave. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

La petite Ochako me regarde de ses yeux ronds. Je sens mes oreilles bourdonner et mes épaules ses tendres de seconde en attendant la réponse de Deku.

"Pourquoi..."

Quoi pourquoi ? Mon coeur une caisse de tambourin alors que mon ami lève des yeux mouillés vers moi. Je sais que je n'ai plus les droits de l'appeler "ami" depuis longtemps, mais dans ma tête, il ne peut avoir que trois noms; celui-là, amoureux ou Deku. "Mon Deku.

"Je t'aimais tellement... Depuis tout petit... Comment ne pas t'admirer?"

Ouf ! Un poids immense s'efface de mes épaules. Je fais un pas vers Deku pour partager une étreinte dans un imance sourire.

"Dégage !"

Je viens d'être repoussé et m'étale au sol. Lors d'une fraction de seconde, je le regarde avec un air éberlué, mais malgré moi, mon mauvais caractère reprend le dessus. Je veux vraiment être doux avec lui, être tendu, mais mon corps ne m'écoute jamais quand cela le concerne. Il reprend avant que je ne réagisse et me coupe la voix.

"Pourquoi te choisirai-je-il ? Hein ?! Tu n'as fait que me martyriser depuis nos quatre ans. Petit à petit tu es devenu détestable, mais je continuais à voir en toi mon Kacchan." Dit-il d'un ton glacial. "Tout le monde sait que je veux sortir avec Ochako, alors pourquoi tu m'as embrassé Katsuki ?"

Il emploie de mon nom me fait mal et le regard méprisant, bien que replis de larmes de Deku empirent considérablement la chose.

Ochako s'approche doucement du garçon que nous aimons tous les deux, mais elle se fait repousser sans même un regard. Les yeux de Deku sont sur moi, tremblant et larmoyants.

"Je te déteste Kacchan..." dit-il, en fondant en larmes.

* * *

Ha HA ! Bon là, ça se passe mal pour tous les couples possibles sauf celui du proviseur... Serait-ce le début d'une grande histoire d'amour ? (non)


	4. Chapter 4

Voici, le dernier chapitre (à moins qu'une suite ne me vienne à l'esprit).

* * *

Cela fait deux jours qu'il est impossible de parler avec Deku. Je me sens con, je l'ai toujours traité comme un moins que rien mais le voir avec Ochako m'ai rendu si triste.

Alors que je traîne les pieds vers la sortie une petite boule verte me fonce dessus.

"On va parler Kacchan."

Deku se retourne ensuite et part vers le parc, je le suis donc. Assis sur la balançoire, il ne dit rien. J'esse il alors d'entamer une discussion.

"Deku..."

Je me fais néanmoins immédiatement couper: "Tu es amoureux de moi depuis longtement ?"

"Depuis toujours"

"Pourquoi tu as été comme ça alors ?"

"Je... Je crois que je voulais me rendre intéressant..."

"Mais... Tu _es_ intéressant"

DeKu souris tristement et je l'imite.

Je ne me remets que rarement en question et j'évite de me prendre la tête avec des idées trop compliquées, mais j'aurais vraiment dû le faire pour lui...

"Je vais me déclarer à Ochako" souffle-t-il me brisant le cours d'un coup de vent.

Je m'en étais douté tout en gardant espoir, mais à présent tout est fini. Une larme coule sur ma joue au moment où Deku se lève. Par réflexe, je lui empoigne la main et le tire vers moi. J'ai toujours la tête baissée et sanglote. Je dois faire pitié...

" _Je suis désolé_ ", lâchais-je comme un cri de désespoir.

Seul le chant des oiseux me répond et je lève les yeux sur Deku qui pleure avec moi. Il ouvre la bouche et dégage sa main que je tenais encore et nous soufrons tous les deux alors qu'il lâche ses derniers mots.

"moi aussi..."

* * *

Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de MISAKI-BAKUGO et toutes les autres personnes qui voulaient le couple Deku/Kacchan. C'est aussi le couple que je voulais T-T malheureusement, je suis masochiste et je tiens à me lancer des déffits puis, mine de rien, Ochako et Deku forme un beau couple ! Enfin, j'espère que vous avez apprécié l'histoire. S'il vous plaît, faites-le-moi savoir par reviews, cela me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir !


End file.
